Baby Bump
by RainboIsland
Summary: A little peek into the end of Allison Cameron's pregnancy. Pure Fluff.


**A/N** So this is what happens when I have to take an electronic baby home. Learn about pregnancy. Watch the Once Upon a Time with pregnant Snow White, and talk about pregnant Cameron with my internet friends. All in the same night. I never thought about writing a baby story, although this really isn't one, with these two. But I wrote this, and absolutely loved it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters you may notice from somewhere else.

"Honey I'm home." Remy pushed the door to her, and her wife's apartment open. Looking for the blonde.

"Rem?" In the older woman waddled. Her stomach swollen with their unborn child. She'd been ordered to stay home from work for the last month of her pregnancy because of the dangerous amount of stress the ER had been causing her.

"Hey." The younger brunette dropped her bag on the floor under the coat hooks. Walking to her wife, and kissing her on the forehead. Allison leaned back and found Remy's lips with her own. Wrapping her arms loosely around Remy's neck.

"How was your day?" The taller of the two asked. Wrapping her arms around her wife's waist, and smiling as Allison's baby bump kept them a good few inches apart.

"Boring." Allison replied, pulling away from their embrace of sorts, and walking to the bedroom where she had come from. "As always." She added over her shoulder smiling at Remy following her.

She resumed her making of the bed. Then stopped looking up at her lover laying in the middle of the bed. Smirking at her.

"I'm trying to do something if you haven't noticed." Allison rested her hands on the bed letting her weight rest on them. Happy to have it somewhat off of her feet.

"The doctor says no physically exerting activities." Remy crawled over to the blonde. Brushing her curls away from her face.

"I'm making the bed, that's not _physically exerting_." She pushed herself up, knowing that Remy wouldn't let her do anything if she saw how tired she actually was. The brunette slung her legs over the edge of the bed. So her wife was standing between her them. She kissed the bump of the blonde's stomach right in her line of sight.

"Are you going to start talking to him again?" Allison stroked Remy's hair. She actually found it really adorable when Remy talked to the baby, which she did quite often.

"Her." Remy countered, looking up at her wife's smiling face. "I think she likes when I talk to her." She smoothed the sides of Allison's shirt out, the soft cotton material of in bunching under hands. "Don't you?" She laid another kiss on the bump.

"I don't see why you're so sure it's a girl." Allison teased, petting the brunette's hair again.

"Probably for the same reason you're so sure she's a boy." Remy replied. Sliding her hands up from the sides of the bump to the sides of her chest. "Come here." She mumbled tugging her loosely to her.

Allison after a few moments of resistance crawled onto the partially made bed with Remy. Laying down next to her.

"You're probably tired." Remy said, stroking her wife's cheek. Before leaning forward and kissing her on the nose.

"You're probably more tired than me, you worked all day." Allison replied. Letting her eyes fall shut for a moment, hidden from Remy under her bangs.

"No, you probably are. You grew a baby all day." The blonde felt a smile flutter over her lips. She was sure that Remy was the best partner to have through all of this. They lay there for a couple minutes in comfortable silence. Content just being together after a day of being apart.

"Oh!" Allison let out a small cry. One hand going to her belly, the other to one of Remy's. "Feel him kick." She pulled her lover's hand to her stomach.

"Her-ah" Remy started to argue the gender again but just as she did she felt the little baby give a kick against her palm. The word died on her lips.

"Did you feel it?" Allison asked, joy in her eyes as she looked up into Remy's. The baby gave another kick. Probably just awakening after being rocked by Allison's walking around the apartment. Fixing this and that out of pure boredom most of the day.

"Mhmm. Our kid's going to be some soccer player." Remy moved her hand around her wife's stomach, smiling when her palm ran over the bump of Allison's belly button. Then the baby gave another kick.

She grinned wider.

"He wasn't kicking all day. Probably stretching his legs." Allison mumbled. Her eyes shut, and letting out a small nose in between a sigh and whimper when the baby gave a rather violent kick.

"You okay?" Remy asked. Looking up from her baby bump to her face with concern.

"Mm, yeah, fine. He's just beating me up." She replied. Letting her eyes fall shut again. A couple minutes then the baby finally calmed down, and Allison slipped away to sleep. Remy soon after followed them, with her hand still resting on Allison's stomach.

XxXxXxX

"I didn't miss her did I?" Remy opened the door to the ultrasound room. Poking her head in, knowing that Allison was actually waiting for the technician.

"Him? No you didn't." Allison sat up some in the little cot, looking at her wife over her protruding belly. "House let you get off early?" She asked still attempting to sit up more.

"Yeah, I gave up my lunch break." The brunette kissed Allison on the forehead, pushing her back down by the shoulder. The older doctor frowned at that before settling down laying her hand on the top of her stomach. She turned her head to face Remy.

"I don't like when you give up your lunch." Allison stated. Sliding her free hand down to hold Remy's. Lacing their fingers together.

"I wanted to see our baby." Remy pouted her lip out. Placing her other hand over Allison's on her belly. She then kissed Allison again, this time on the cheek.

Allison really loved that Remy didn't even seem to think about the fact that the baby growing inside her didn't have any of her DNA. Just Allison's and donor 11235. Although Allison didn't really think about that either. She was pretty sure that no woman ever had their husband take this much care of them while they were pregnant.

"Have I told you how adorable you look right now?" Remy asked, resting her chin on the blonde's shoulder, and placing little kisses on her jaw.

"Nope." Allison blushed, and turned her head so their lips met.

Just then the door opened and a ultrasound technician walked in. They pulled apart. Allison blushing even more, and Remy smiling smugly.

"Hello I'm Joanna, how are we today?" Allison replied with a small 'fine.' Joanna glanced at her chart. "Just a little more than three weeks to the big day." A smile spread across the young woman's features.

"Can you lift you shirt over your stomach?" She asked, and started pressing buttons on the machine, turning it on and things. Allison bunched up her loose maternity shirt over the smooth mound of her belly.

"Alright now this is going to be cold." She squirted the gel onto Allison's exposed belly. The blonde scrunched up her face at the cold goo. The technician touched the sensor to the glob of gel on Allison's belly. Smoothing it around, and glancing at the monitor.

"I have a heartbeat, and..., an image." She looked turned the screen so the couple could see.

"Oh, look at that." Remy let her head fall back close to Allison's ear. Feeling the blonde squeeze her hand tightly.

"He's- she's. The baby's sucking it's thumb." Allison leaned her head against Remy's. Awe on her face. She'd seen the baby a couple times before. Once as a tiny bug, and a heart beat. Another as barely a fetus. But this, this actually looked like a baby.

"It looks good, and healthy." Joanna moved the sensor around. "Nice length, did you want to know the sex?" She moved the sensor over again.

"No-no. We want it to be a surprise." Allison jumped back up. Groaning and falling back against the cot.

"Shshsh. How many times have I told you to be careful? Yeah, about five hundred." The brunette kissed her wife on the temple. Stroking her arm soothingly. "Sometimes I swear she forgets she's pregnant." Remy said to the technician who was taking notes on her clipboard. The young woman looked up and smiled.

"I think you are good to go then." She rolled over in her chair, and grabbed a bright white towel from the counter. Dampening it under the faucet, and handing it to Allison. Who smiled gratefully. Before attempting to wipe the ultrasound goo from her belly.

Joanna then stood to leave, "just check with the nurses before you leave. I think your next check up should be in two weeks." She then left the two alone.

"Did you see it sucking her little thumb?" Remy gushed, while Allison attempted wipe the gel from her belly. To no avail.

"Yes, it was so adorable. A can't believe it just a little under a month." Allison gave up her attempts, and brushed her shirt down over her somewhat sticky belly, and attempted to stand. After a couple seconds of watching her wife struggle rather adorably, Remy helped her up. With a hand on her back and her other in the blonde's left.

"Yeah, you're about ready to pop." The taller woman teased. Kissing Allison on the top of the head which was right in reach.

"Hey!" The blonde warned, at the teasing about her size. A hand going to rest on the top of her round belly.

"I don't mean that in a bad way. You're so cute. You know I think you're beautiful all the time right?" Remy asked in a bit of a rush. Starting to walk to the door after her wife. Catching up to her easily, and sliding an arm around her, right under her chest, and right over her stomach. The only place she could hold her tight anymore. Resting her chin on the top of the blonde's head. "You know that right?"

"Of course I do." Allison said, leaning her head back as far as possible to look into Remy's eyes. "I love you." She added as an after thought.

"I love you too cuddlebug." Remy then kissed her on the top of the head. Allison blushed furiously at the nickname her wife had given her years ago. She loved it, but hearing her call her it in her work place...

"Let's go home." She pulled on Remy's arm to encourage her out of the room, and to make the appointment with the nurse's for her next check-up, and finally go home.

XxXxXxX

"I hate this goo stuff, I can never get it all off with that towel." Allison complained as they walked into their apartment. Plucking at her shirt which had begun to stick to her stomach. Remy spun around her, taking her coat and whispering in her ear.

"I think that you need a hot bath." Before hanging the coat on the hooks next the door.

"Mm. Depends, will you be joining me?" Allison asked, turning so that she was eye level with her lover.

"Mm. Depends, am I invited?" Remy mimicked, kissing Allison this time on the lips.

"I just invited you." The blonde replied, toying with the front of Remy's shirt which had come untucked sometime ago.

"Well I couldn't turn that down." She replied. Starting to walk them to the bathroom.

"You know how I used to say I was jealous of you body?" Allison asked from her place in the tub, as Remy moved about standing at the edge. With the shower head submerged in the somewhat deep water, fluffing up the bubbles. Only in her bra and jeans so as not to get her shirt, that she wouldn't be wearing for the rest of the night, wet.

"Yeah, even though you had as just as amazing body?" Remy paused, turning to look at her spouse with a question in her eyes, and her arched eyebrows.

"I'm even more jealous now." The blonde said, resting a wet hand on her wife's exposed, smooth, toned stomach. Feeling the muscles move under it. Surprised that after five years her unexpected touch could still do that to her lover.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to get my stomach like that again." She frowned, touching the swell of her round baby bump.

"You will, and I think you're still pretty tiny for being pregnant and all." Remy kissed Allison on the nose. Getting a small fluff of bath bubbles tossed at her at the comment. More like compliment, which Remy showered her in. Had even before she was pregnant.

"Hey, look at Angie Harmon. Three kids, three, and you saw her abs." The brunette turned to look at her with that look.

"You were probably paying more attention to her abs than I was. I actually watch the show you know." Allison was currently watching her wife's abs, and now exposed chest. As she stripped, to join her in the tub.

"Watch the show, and run a commentary of how gay they are. Not that I don't agree with you." Remy slid into the bath with Allison. Running her hands up to rest on the older woman's knees, which were pretty much the only part of her not mostly covered in bubbles and water.

"This is nice." Allison stated after a minute or so of comfortable silence.

"Mhmm. I love you babe." Remy moved a bit. So that she had Allison's back pressed to her front. Supporting her weight comfortably.

"I love you too sweetpea." Allison slid a hand up from the bottom of Remy's ribs to touch her cheek behind her. _Accidentally _brushing the side of her breast, and nipple. They were naked in the bath tub together.

"You know I was scared when we started this." The brunette patted Allison's swollen stomach lightly. "But now I'm not so much. Well you know still a little. But not terrified that I'd fail. Now I think I'm ready, like totally ready. To raise a kid with you. For as long as I can. Which is longer than I ever thought I could." Remy kissed the temple in easy reach of her lips at the end of her statement.

Allison was glad she couldn't see the tears brimming in her eyes. Glad that her voice didn't break when she replied. "I am too, I'm ready to have a family with the love of my life."

**A/N **I have no idea, really. This flowed easier than any one-shot I've ever written. Pregnant Cameron is so cute in my opinion by the way. Review and tell me what you think.

I hope to be getting my new multi-chapter story started soon too by the way.


End file.
